No More Dreams
by Kagome-the foregiver
Summary: Chibi-Usa is older, growing up in times of peace, training to take over, losing herself in dreams.
1. Normal Life

Sitting in her desk she sighed as her teacher continued on with her lecture, she brushed her pink hair from her face and put her head in her hands, elbows resting on the desk letting a groan pass her glossed lips.

"Chibi-Usa, is there a problem?"

Her teacher approached the desk, looking rather annoyed dark hair fanned out behind her highlighting her tall silhouette.

"Setsuna-san why do we have to learn about this? It's so boring!"

Setsuna gave the teenage girl a wavering eye and looked at the rest of the class, a hand on her hip while the other held a textbook she scanned the looks of the other students her maroon eyes settling back on her trouble maker.

"Well, seeing as you know so much about the matter already perhaps we should just do reports over it and move on?"

The class groaned and Chibi-Usa looked at her teacher in horror, would she really be that cruel to them? She looked down at her desk and muttered so the other students couldn't hear her.

"I liked it better when you were my guardian."

"You have your own now and seeing as were in a time of peace there's no need for over protection. Can we get back to the lecture? You're starting to act like your mom did."

Chibi-Usa nodded and felt bad for disrupting the lecture, she just hated going over her family's history. How she wished they didn't have to learn this stupid subject.

She understood it was part of history but seeing as she was a part of it she felt she didn't have to take it but her mother had insisted that review of the past was always good for it helped them learn from mistakes.

The bell sounded and a small chorus of relieving sighs echoed through the room, Setsuna gave a small smile at the class.

"Alright, looks like we'll have to pick up this lesson tomorrow. Have a good day everyone, make sure to study for the test coming up."

Chibi-Usa stood up and was gathering her things, she saw her friends coming over to walk out with her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and pouted when she saw Setsuna's face, she would be staying after everyone left to have a talk with her teacher.

She told her friends to go ahead without her, they shook their heads with a look and walked off into the hallway.

"Please have a seat Chibi-Usa."

Setsuna sat upon her desk, hands resting on the edges of the cherry wood she eyed as the girl sat at her own desk, she paused for a moment and gave a small sigh.

After her adventures of being a senshi she was finally fulfilling her dreams of being a teacher, how she loved it all but having troublesome students like her young friend here sometimes tested her patience of it all.

"I know you don't like going over such things but you need to understand it's a big part of history and you never know you could learn things about the subject you never knew."

Chibi-Usa gave her a disbelieving look making Setsuna giggle, Chibi-Usa smiled at this. She may not like the teacher side of her friend but she still adored her.

"Just give it your best, for me okay?"

The young girl nodded and stood up grabbing her pack, waved a goodbye to her friend and walked out of the classroom. She was instantly bombarded by a voice she knew all too well.

"Ooh, what'da do?"

"It wasn't like that Palla-Palla."

"Ahh, no fun. Palla-Palla was hoping for something juicy."

"Come on now Palla-Palla, as future queen of Crystal Tokyo I think Lady Serenity would act better than that...of course with that display in the classroom I could be wrong..."

Chibi-Usa turned and stuck her tongue out at her supposed friend and senshi.

"You know Cere Cere, I wonder about who you think is the leader here."

"You're mother made me second in command for a reason you know."

"Now, come on you too, let's all get along."

They all turned and saw JunJun standing there with a smile on her face but holding a look of sternness in her eyes, the two gave each other a look and greeted their friend with a forced smile.

"Is Ves Ves off of school yet?"

"I dunno Chibi-Usa, you know how popular she is over at that private school."

"Yes, too bad it's with the wrong gender."

The group laughed and headed toward the private school to meet up with their friend who was probably anxious to leave. The city glittered with an awe that captivated its residents to this day, there were several crystal towers that served as the secondary homes of the planetary senshi.

Some had the color of their planets infused with the palaces which was a beautiful site at night, all held the emblem, the largest being the palace of the moon and earth which reigned over all the land before it.

Chibi-Usa wondered if she would ever be able to take on all the responsibility of her mother, she did like the idea of one day being in her footsteps but the thought of doing it alone scared her. All the people that lived on this planet would be depending on her and she wasn't sure she could make them all happy.

She and her friends stopped at a large building that was well guarded by gates, they heard a bell go off and soon saw a small crowd starting to poor out from the doors beyond the gates.

They opened on their own to let the students out, the now massive crowd pushing past the small group. They stared and whispered with wide eyes at the girls as they moved passed, being future rulers and protectors they were used to such things but it still unnerved Chibi-Usa.

"Hey guys!"

Chibi-Usa let the thought slip from her mind as she spotted her red haired friend running toward them, she would just enjoy the peace that was with them for now and deal with all the rest later.

They all went to the arcade after they had a snack at the nearby café and caught up on each other's gossip, of course JunJun won any game they attempted to play.

They were about to start another game when someone called out to them, turning to look the group gave a eep in surprise and a bit from fandom.

The second famous couple of Crystal Tokyo and the start of many yaoi support groups around the world, Haruka and Michiru stood beside each other smiling at the young senshis in training before them.

"Ah! Palla Palla is so happy to see you! How is the racing going Haruka-san?"

"It's fine but I needed to take some time off so Michiru could do her tour, Kami knows how her fans would react if I didn't..."

Michiru giggled into her hand and gave her a loving look, she looked back at the teens who were staring at them with such interest.

"If I am correct, today is Wednesday is it not Lady Serenity."

Michiru said in a bit of a joking manor as she took a seat at a shooter game, Chibi-Usa paled a little and looked out the window and up at the palace that seemed to glow with irritation.

"Wednesday...what's so important on a Wednesday?"

The amazoness looked at each other confused and looked to their princess who smiled suspiciously and laughed nervously.

"Um...I should get going. How bout we hang out tomorrow then..?"

Before the group could reply she had ran out the door her pink twin tails flowing behind her, Michiru and Haruka chuckling as they played the shooter game together and the girls still stood there puzzled.

"She certainly is like her mother."

"Hai, she is but I wouldn't tell her that."

Chibi-Usa ran into the large crystal palace and up to her room, she threw her uniform to the side and tried to scramble into her court dress as fast she could.

She had just gotten the back cinched up when there was a knock at her door, she paled a little.

"H-hai, you may enter."

The door opened and there stood her mother, her hair wisping the floor, white flowing gown hugging every curve of her body, blue eyes aglow with love.

She remembered when her mother was her age how her mother had matured, she never had thought it possible back then, those days she had spent in the past seemed so far away.

Too many the queen of this world was elegant, refined, and above all forgiving of all things, Chibi-Usa however, no better. True she was for the most part all those things but on rare occasions she saw the old Usagi she once knew overtake the noble woman before her.

"Is there any reason why you are so late on your training day?"

Her mother was using a light joking tone, she sat upon her daughters' bed and patted for her to join. Chibi-Usa walked over and sat next to her mother who began to brush her mid-waist twin tails.

"Um...well, I forgot..."

Serenity sighed and put down the brush, and gave her daughter a look of 'you know better.'

"Lady Serenity, you know your senshi and royal studies are of a great importunes."

"I know mother but...it's just...my friends...and...I-I'm sorry..."

Her mother stood up and looked over her gleaming city, she knew what her daughter was going through, and she had after all been subjected to teen years twice.

She too often skipped the classes Luna and even her mother would try to subject her to and as a ruler herself, she regretted in having done so knowing things would have gone easier for her if she had.

"I know they seem un-important now but one day your father and I won't be here to help guide you. I have trust in you my Chibi-Usa but I want you to have trust in yourself."

Chibi-Usa looked down at her gown that teased the floor so gracefully with its white silks, she knew her mother was trying to help her and knew that if such a thing did ever happen she would want all the help that these classes would have given her.

"I won't let it happen again mother, I promise."

Neo-Queen Serenity walked over and hugged her daughter, she giggled at the promise. She pulled her daughter back and gave her a wink.

"How about we do the classes on Sundays then that should leave plenty of time for your friends. Don't worry about today's classes either, I don't think your father wants to reset the classroom anyway."

Chibi-Usa smiled and gave her mother a quick hug in thanks and shyly asked if she could head back out with her friends then, her red eyes sparkling like rubies.

Serenity sighed and smiled agreeing, her daughter thanked her and rushed to her closet as serenity turned to leave she took another look at her growing daughter amazed at how much she had grown from the days when she had refused to leave the palace.

"Just make sure you are home by dinner, I fear if you're not I am in no control over what your father will do."

And with that she walked out of the room closing the door with a soft click, leaving Chibi-Usa feeling a bit nervous of her father's wrath.


	2. Idle Chatter

Dressed, Chibi-Usa contacted her friends and decided to meet up at the StarLight's Court where they could hear music and go shopping.

She looked at herself once more in the mirror, straightened her blouse and brushed off a bit of fuzz on her skirt and headed downstairs to the foyer where her parents awaited to see their daughter off.

She promised her parents she would be back before supper and said goodbye to them, she walked out of the palace and as soon as she was out of their sights began to run so she could get to her friends on time.

Her father never approved of her running, such things for a princess to do in a skirt shouldn't be seen, her mother however blew it off with ease as she herself once did the exact thing.

As she ran she felt a dark aura creep on her something she hadn't felt since her travels in the past, she stopped and looked around her.

She couldn't see anything but knew there was something there, how strange.

She began to wonder if she should turn back for home and report this to her parents when her phone began to jingle making her jump.

She looked at the caller ID that showed a picture of JunJun, she sighed with relief and answered the phone with a bit of hesitation knowing the phone call was going to be a bit of a warning to arrive on time.

"Where are you, we've been waiting."

"Sorry, had to say goodbye and all that. I'm almost there."

"Alright but try to make it as fast as you can Ves-San is getting kinda antsy."

She could her friend in the background protesting the claim and couldn't help but laugh at the quarrel that began to ensue.

She promised to make it quick, hung up the phone, took one last survey of the area and sprinted as fast as she could to join them.

Meeting them at the park, they headed for the shopping district; picking up new CDS, charms, and anything that caught their interest.

They had only been out for an hour when they could all feel their tummies start to rumble and with that they headed to the one place to feel such a need.

They sat at their usual spot and were instantly bombarded by servers handing out free samples, a rare but amazing opportunity at this place.

Chibi-Usa decided this would be the easiest place to discuss such a topic with her friends who were all enjoying assortments of cakes, creams, and other decadent treats.

"So you don't know what it was?"

Chibi-Usa had her mouth full of ice-cream and tried to swallow it so she could answer only to wind up with a case of brain freeze.

"Ooow, no...I've never felt something like it, will not sense the old days...it was so strange..."

She was sitting at a table with her friends gathered around her, they were at a famous restaurant that just so happened to be run by one of her many favorite older friends, she looked over at the busy Makoto who was currently decorating cakes.

"Strange...you think we should mention it to the others?"

Chibi-Usa looked at her red haired friend and shook her head, there was no reason to alert everyone over something as minor as that. Besides everyone was enjoying their lives, she didn't want to ruin all that for them.

"Alright but only this once, if you have that feeling again we're going straight to your mother."

"Geez Cere-chan you sound like an old lady."

"What? No way, you guys are just jealous of my natural beauty."

The group laughed and continued munching on the wonderful treats that their friend Makoto had them test before long another hour slipped by, out of things to talk about and finding themselves over full and a bit exhausted they could only stare dreamfully out at the view of Crystal Tokyo.

"You guys didn't have to eat all of them, you knew that right."

"Palla Palla didn't want to waste a single crumb of Makoto-san's delicious cooking."

Makoto giggled as she cleared away the young girls' plates, the girls got up a bit weak from eating so much.

Chiba-Usa left a tip for their waitress and as they headed for the door they thanked Makoto and waved a happy goodbye to the amazing brunette.

"I don't know about you guys but I'd say it's time to call it a day..."

"I agree JunJun, let's all head home..."

Chibi-Usa groaned, she wasn't ready to head home yet but knew that her curfew was beginning to draw near so with a saddened expression she waved goodbye to her friends and headed off toward home with her parcels in hand.

Looking at her wristwatch she noted the time and began to pick up a faster pace, she decided to cut through the park that ran close to the grounds of the palace.

She had to get home on time, she didn't want to have any more talks with her parents but then it happened.

That feeling and not only that but a darkness shrouding over her consuming every bit of light in her like all hope was fading from her.

She was having a hard time focusing, her vision hazing she reached for her brooch but realized she hadn't brought it.

She cursed herself and could feel the darkness start to take her vision, this was it, she was done for but if that was true why did she suddenly feel so warm, a reaction to one's demise?

No, there was a light eating at the darkness and a voice. She tried to regain her focus and see who or what was causing the noise but all she could see was a white silhouette and wings that spanned far beyond her vision then all at once nothing.

She could feel something wrap around her, a voice calling her again and then she lost herself in the blackness that surrounded her.


	3. Fading Dreams

She looked around, burnt trees and polluted pools of water formed around the black soil.

She felt as if she had been here before but it was so long ago and everything felt so different that she couldn't be sure of this.

Chibi-Usa tried to stand but found that couldn't move from the spot that she had been resting on, what to do now, would her friends be able to figure out she was missing, would her parents?

"Do not worry, time beyond this place is at a standstill."

There it was again, that voice that was so calming but so foreign to her. Turning she saw a figure sitting upon a fallen tree, he was well hidden within the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The figure paused as if hurt by the fact that she didn't already know, they stood up and began to walk out of the shadows sending Chibi-Usa on guard just in case things turned ugly.

"Someone that wants to save our worlds."

She gasped, she could see his face those golden eyes that once followed her in her dreams.

Helios had returned, she felt something beginning to rise inside her. Anger, depression, need, love? She didn't yet know but she did know that she was happy to see him again despite the existing circumstances surrounding them.

His face held no trace of happiness to see her though, in fact he looked rather mad.

He was older now and much more taller than her, his hair was a bit longer making him look more wild and attractive, his features much sharper, his eyes spoke of hardships that he had endured, what had been happening in the world of dreams?

She hadn't been able to access the world seeing as she was no longer a child and had eventually forgotten about the dreams they had shared and the memories they had created.

"Helios...what...what is all this...?"

Helios closed his eyes, Chibi-Usa wanted to run and comfort him, to have him hold her in his arms but she was still restrained. What was this that locked her to the ground, why wasn't Helios coming any closer to her?

"I do not know why it is happening...all I know is that no dreamers can enter here anymore...all entry to this world is sealed...the only reason you can see it was due to me willing your spirit here."

That would explain the denial of movement, with her real body not here she couldn't move around this world. She shivered as a dark cloud began to swallow up the little light there had been, covering Helios from her view again.

"Chibi-Usa-chan...I need you and your scouts to help me...this world won't last long...I can no longer protect it on my own..."

"But how...if we can't enter this world then..."

"The thing that is causing this is not coming from within this world, it streams from yours..."

Her world, in such times of peace who would want such a thing? What would they get out of tearing the world of dreams apart, it didn't make sense.

She looked back at her once happy prince and noticed a small amount of cuts and burns upon his skin, he couldn't stay here, he would surly die and then this place really would vanish.

"Alright...I'll do my best to save this world for you Helios but you have to come to my world...it's too dangerous for you to stay here on your own."

Helios' eyes widened, he seemed nervous and unsure about the idea of going but he knew it would be for the best seeing as he couldn't really do anything to prevent the takeover. He hated to leave it all behind, he felt so useless.

"I will go with you..."

He began to walk over to her, she noted a look in his eyes that made her stomach feel like there were butterflies trapped within her.

Kneeling in front of her he placed a hand upon her cheek, she couldn't feel the warmth or sensation of the touch but still felt something from it.

"...Chibi-Usa...I've missed you..."

She blushed and closed her eyes as he closed his and inched his face closer, basically a ghost to the world she would never feel the contact of his lips.

She frowned when she figured this out and when she opened her eyes she found herself sitting in the park, alone and cold.

A ringing came from within her pocket, she sighed with disappointment wondering if she had been dreaming.

Surely it was real but if so, where was Helios, she looked at her phone and paled a little at the name appearing on the noisy contraption.

She was late and her parents were furious, how she would be able to explain all this without sounding like she was lying would be a huge effort.

Standing up, she began to brush off all the dirt that had accumulated on her when she had fallen when something silvery caught her eye.

She stopped and picked up the object, it was a hair, a silvery hair.

Chibi-Usa looked around, did that mean he was already here but why wasn't he showing himself.

Maybe it wasn't his, perhaps the enemies but the question still remained if that was true she needed to get home where it was safe, having not taken her brooch she was defenseless against an attack and honestly she didn't want her parents coming to find her.

As she reached the palace doors they swung open with a staggering force, she gulped as she saw the two figures standing before her.

Her father with his arms crossed against his chest looking non to pleased at seeing her out of the house this late and her mother looking apologetic and a bit disappointed, she sighed, today had not been a good day for her.


	4. Star Crystal and Blood Drops

She lay in bed after having been scolded by her parents, she was banned from leaving the palace excluding to go to school.

She didn't blame them for that but it still felt like it was a rather heavy punishment, she sighed and turned over, looking out the windows at the twinkling city over lapsing the night sky.

She never did get the chance to tell them about the whole situation with Helios, would they have believed her, maybe accuse her of faking the story to get out of punishment?

She saw a star shoot across the night sky making her mind wander back to Helios, where had he gone, was he alright, and why hadn't he come with her?

As she began to fall into a guilty sleep she thought she saw a shadow move on her wall, sleepily she sat up and looked, not seeing anything she frowned and laid back down irritated.

This whole thing was becoming more and more hard to believe, perhaps she was just losing herself in missing Helios but the hair that was real, if it wasn't true where it had come from.

Chibi-Usa calmed herself and looked up at her ceiling, she had to do something about all this.

She needed to get help, first thing in the morning she was going to talk to her mother. She could always count on her mother for this sort of thing, she blinked and realized there was a light emitting rays on her walls and ceiling.

She looked over at her vanity and saw her transformation brooch pulsing with a bright light, she hurried over to it and opened it wanting to see that her silver crystal was alright.

When she opened it however, her crystal materialized before her changing its form into a star, as she reached her hands around it to keep it from dropping she could feel the old call of her senshi calling her.

She picked up her brooch which had begun to take a new shape, she wondered what this could all mean.

She had seen her mother go through countless levels in her senshi transformation but she had only been through two and always had her mother to help her with them.

She clenched the two precious items close to her chest, how could it be that the world they had all fought so hard for was beginning to fall apart and no one else had seen the signs yet?

She put the silver crystal back within her newly formed brooch and walked back over to her bed, she sat there, unable to attempt any more tries at sleep.

All she could think about was what would be their next move if anything else happened.

She heard a soft tap at her glass doors that opened to her balcony, looking over she saw a figure, she grabbed her brooch not letting herself get caught defenseless again.

She heard the soft tap again and walked over to the door, she wrenched it open only to find a very battered Helios standing there barely holding on to consciousness.

"Helios!"

She ran over to catch him as his knees began to give in, he was already out, breathing but in bad condition, she could feel a wetness soak up here nightgown. Chibi-Usa's face paled as she saw the red fluid beginning to pool.

"N-no...Helios...hang on! Just hang on..."

Not wanting to leave him there but knowing he wouldn't last without medical attention she had no choice but to leave him upon her balcony as she ran to her parents room.

How she wished Diana still had been rooming with her right then but knew that Diana and her had needed their own spaces after they had regained their human forms.

She prayed that he would be able to fight this, hoped that she could get to her parents and have him help Helios on time.

With manors out of the question for an emergency she had no regrets as she barged into her sleeping parent's room and began to shout out that she needed their help, needed them to get up and follow her.

They wasted no time in racing out of their beds, seeing the blood upon their daughter they immediately thought that she had been the one that was in need of assistants.

Chibi-Usa struggled out of their grasps and tried to yell over their panic, trying to get them to follow her. The only option she could figure was to run, run as fast as she could back to her room, she knew they would follow her.

"Chibi Serenity Stop!"

"It's not safe!"

"Chibi-Usa!"

Her parents stopped at her doorway where they could see two figures on her balcony, one passed out upon it and the other huddled over the body shivering with fear.

They gasped as they saw the silver haired boy and his condition, Neo-Serenity looked at her dear husband with a brave but worried face.

"Endymion, please go and contact Hotaru-Chan and Ami-san."

"You think will need both of their medical knowledge?"

"I don't know...but at this point I would feel better having both of our finest here..."

He nodded, hugged his wife closed to him looked at his daughter's small shivering frame and began to run out to their radio tower as fast as he could.

Usagi walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a warm embrace.

She could feel the girl's shivers rock through her own body, she hiccupped indicating that she was crying, she brushed her daughter's hair back trying to soothe her the best she could.

She looked at the young man she knew to be Helios, amazed at his aging she wondered how he had gotten these injuries, how he had even appeared in this world.

Placing a hand upon Helios, she let some of her strength poor into his wounded frame, it wouldn't heal any wounds but it would at least keep him stable until the doctors arrived.

"Don't worry my little lady...it'll be alright. Help will come soon enough, you must be strong for his sake."

She hummed the moonlight dentsu she used to sing to Chibi-Usa when she was just a baby.

Chibi-Usa calmed her shivering and gave another small hiccup, she looked at her mother's brave face and down at Helios. He was pale but still breathing normally, with her mother's energy flowing into him it left a glow around him, highlighting his body and the wounds that punctured into it.

"D-do you think he'll make it Okaa-san?"

"Of course he will Chibi-Usa, Hotaru-chan and Ami-san are the very best at what they do and we all know how strong Helios can be."

She gave Chibi-Usa an encouraging smile that seemed contagious, there was a chorus of rushed footsteps coming from the hallway behind them.

Being the youngest and the slimmest Hotaru was able to reach the room first, she rushed to the princess' side and looked over her with worried eyes.

Hotaru had changed over the years since the battle area, her body fuller and curvier, and her face holding more experience of the world then when she was young.

She had experienced more joys, more sorrows, and more losses as a doctor then she had ever dealt with as a senshi.

Ami and her father rushed in, Ami stopped and knelt by Helios' side she began to check vitals.

She had finally achieved her dream at being a pediatrician like her mother, she even had the honor of delivering the crystal palaces princess.

Age had been kind on her, nothing had really changed for her but a few centimeters of hair growth and a bit of added height.

"His fading fast even with the Neo-queen Serenity's help, we're going have to take him in Dr. Tomoe."

Hotaru nodded and helped Ami pick up their unconscious patient, taking him to the medical ward of the palace which was always ready just in case.


	5. Dream Sailor

Chibi-Usa changed into a fresh outfit and curled into her parents' bed, they sat on the bed with her remaining silent but trying to comfort her anyway they could.

"Chibi-Usa, what is going on?"

Her father had finally lost the ability to keep his silence, he wanted answers, wanted to know why this boy was at his daughter's balcony and what had caused all the wounds on him.

So she began from the start, all the things that happened to the moment that Helios ended up on her balcony.

Her mother took her brooch and looked at it, inspecting the new form that the crystal had adapted, she looked at her husband with a grave face.

"A new era in evil has awakened, I'm going to hold a senshi meeting…"

The Neo-queen looked at her daughter, she gave her a small smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My dearest I'm sorry to say but seeing as you are the new era's hero's you and your scouts will have to attend this..."

Chibi-Usa looked at the floor, not really wanting to attend some stupid meeting about how to deal with a new enemy that hasn't even made a move on their world when Helios was still recovering from all his wounds.

"I know it's hard but if you want to save him and his kingdom this is a necessary step..."

"What about Hotaru and Ami-chan?"

"They'll have to be briefed later Endymion, right now there doing the thing I'm most concerned about."

Chibi-Usa followed her mother into the radio tower her father had only been moments before, it was one of the largest points of the palace which over looked the entire city.

Her mother walked over to a large panel and shifted a latch which caused the panel to send a white light through the tower and out to the senshi's palaces'.

The palace began to shake as Chibi-Usa's crystal summoned light from within it emitting blinding rays throughout the palace.

Neo-queen Serenity looked upon her daughter and began to worry about this power that her daughter had been given, would it be too much for her?

Within a few minutes, the scouts appeared dressed in their fighting fukus.

Looking a little panicked but still ready to fight for their princess was Chibi-Usa's senshi, she gave them a smile and embraced them grateful for the support of her friends.

They discussed Chibi-Usa's new transformation that she had yet to try, the events of Helios' realm, the attack on him, what would have caused his aging and what that meant for earth.

"What should we do then, they haven't shown themselves so we don't have any idea who we're fighting."

Venus was the first to speak, second in command of the scouts that protected her mother.

She lived in the U.S. most of the time, she had become an icon over there and was selling millions of products with her name as a logo...

Chibi-Usa was so happy to have all the scouts in one place again, too often had they all been too busy living normal lives to ever see each other.

"I am not yet sure as to what our next move will be but seeing as they came after priest Helios our best bet is having him here, I am betting that it will make them show up."

"Neo-Queen Serenity, what about Chi-I mean Lady Serenity's newly formed crystal?"

It was Cere Cere who spoke, she seemed a bit forceful of an answer but then a bit shy as she knew who she was speaking to, out of concern of her own princess however she wanted to make sure she was going to be protected from this new evil.

"Well, all I can conclude is that from the energy flowing within it is that somehow Helios married his own energy in with Lady Serenity's. As to why he did something like this I cannot say, I do know however that it has given her more power."

Chibi-Usa stepped forward with the brooch in hand, its jewels gleaming on its white cover in the brightly lit room.

She looked at her mother with determination to prove herself as a strong and capable senshi, her mother looked a bit unsure but nodded in response to the question she knew her daughter was asking of her.

Holding the brooch high over herself she let the words that somehow willed their way out pour from her mouth, the others looked on at the neo-moon princess holding their breathes.

"Pink Moon Star Crystal Power Make Up!"

A light erupted from the brooch, it opened reveling the star shaped silver crystal sending warm white ribbons cascading down her body and envelope her in a tight embrace.

Ribbons around her arms formed white gloves with two pink chiffon encirclets that stuck out in points, her main body was a white suit with red strips around the bustle, her collar was still red but had no strips, her skirt was pink with white chiffon under skirt.

White boots that went to her knee pointed downward with a red seem and a crescent moon joined with a star, her bustle bow tails were red and ended at her calf in ribbon curls which had tiny stars at the ends that jingled when she moved.

A red bow with her brooch in the middle in the shape of a star had a crescent moon in the middle with wings encircling it.

She had small wings and a scepter that stood as tall as her, no tiara adorning her head, only her mark as the moon princess reviling her origins, she looked down at herself wondering what knew power her prince had bestowed on her.

"And so stands before us the new protector of this era Sailor Chibi Moon infused with the power of dreams, protector of Earth, Moon, and the realm of dreams...you have a lot of support and power with you my dearest daughter, just please do not lose yourself in all of it. Dreams can quickly become nightmares..."

She looked at her mom, feeling ready to make her proud, to show all the upper scouts how her and her scouts could handle the evil happenings of this era.

She turned to her scouts and gave them a smile and a nod to show that she was going to be okay, Helios had made a huge sacrifice and she wasn't going to let it go in vein.


	6. Dark Clouds

After the meeting was all over and Chibi-Usa discussed her new found powers with her mother she went in to check on Helios, he had been under extensive care under her two friends' supervision.

She was nervous, not knowing what to expect, hoping that he was awake to help clear up some of the haze that surrounded their mysterious enemy and her new powers he had graced her with.

She stepped into the cold dimly lit room, a curtain hid the patient bed on which he lay.

She stepped inside and felt tears pricking at her eyes as she looked down at the sight before her, the once glowing prince of Elysion and priest of the Golden Kingdom who drew people into the magical realm through dreams now laid before her broken and lost in his own nightmare.

She sat upon his bedside and took his hand in hers, holding back the tears she brushed his hair out of his face, her hands tracing the mark of power on his forehead.

His hand curled around hers, she looked into his now open eyes a bit shocked to see him awake but so over joyed to know he was.

"Helios...are you alright..?"

He sat up, sending his hair cascading over his shoulders and shielding his face. She blushed as he tucked the hair back behind his ear revealing his gaze upon her, he blinked at her expression and gave a small smile.

"Uh...Helios...I was wondering...did you happen to see who..."

"I did...and I know that they are coming for this kingdom too..."

"I figured that much...my parents have been informed and are on alert...can you help us defeat them?"

"No...My strength has diminished along with my kingdom, until my palace shines once more I am of no help here or anywhere."

"But I have the power you gave me...can't you use that..?"

"I gave you...? What are you talking about Lady Serenity..?"

Chibi-Usa began to panic, didn't Helios know his powers had been infused with hers, hadn't he been the one to do such a thing?

She took her brooch from within her pocket and sat it upon his lap, he looked at it in wonder.

"You didn't cause the evolution of the Silver Crystal...?"

The newly powered crystal glowed lighting up the wounded Helios, he felt something burning within him, a familiarity.

"Chibi-Usa...this change...Elysion has chosen you..."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Knowing the possibility of you ruling one day ruling that realm..."

He paused, Chibi-Usa blushed at the statement, ruling two places would be difficult but with Helios by her side could she manage such a thing?

"..It has chosen you to hold its powers..."

"What about you..? Why wouldn't they give you such things?"

"After seeing my inability to protect the kingdom once before and with this new foe seeking entry, Elysion made a choice to grace you with its powers...my reign as prince there remains but I have a duty to protect and be by your side as this evil begins to show.."

Chibi-Usa looked down at her crystal it glittered with hope and now dreams of tomorrow, she would have to step into this new role that once was her mother's.

Sirens began to go off in the background, she stood up and heard footsteps enter the room, the group pulled back the curtain they were joined with her parents and the elder scouts still in their senshi wear.

"Lady Serenity, it is time...we have confirmed an attack on the city..."

She looked to her parents who gave her encouraging smiles, she turned to Helios, he stood up and handed her brooch giving her a look of determination.

She transformed gave Helios a kiss on the cheek which made her parents' a bit worried, turned to her friends and headed out into the night.

The sirens screamed into the sky, people bunking themselves down in their houses thankful for the protection that the crystals provided in the city.

The elder scouts would have to remain at the palace to protect the queen and the throne while they fought.

A twisted cloud hung over the city, its black mass swallowing the once twinkling sky, above the moon struggled to shine through. Chibi-Usa looked at the light, determined that she wouldn't let this world be lost.

She looked at her friends and nodded to them, she stretched her glittering wings and kicked off. The air ruffled through the feathery masses her hair trailing behind her, the amazing sensation of flying taking over her.

Looking down at the once peaceful city made her heart ache, many people were still out and starring in wonder at the sight above not knowing any better to go run in head.

On the outskirts she could see many houses and buildings ablaze. How were they attacking without being out in view? Was it the mass above them, it was the only thing they had to go on.

"What's the plan Chibi Moon?"

"Vesta, Pallas, Juno, Ceres...we're going straight in..."

"What?"

"I have a feeling whatever is causing all this is beyond that haze."

So with a bit of reluctance they entered the steamy cloud, it was a bit dark but a light was pooled in the center of the abyss. Chibi-Usa looked to her scouts and pointed at the light, they nodded and moved closer to it.

The closer they got to the light they could start to make out an aircraft, it was well in size.

They landed lightly on the strange ship, the enemy hadn't noticed their approach or at least that was what Chibi-Usa was hoping.

Juno had found a hatch and they were able to enter without any problems, once in they had Ceres run a screening on the ship to see if there would be any traps waiting for them.

"All clear, I'm not sure where anyone is but I'm not seeing any obstacles ahead."

"Right, alright we need to see what's operating this thing and get it down."

As they ran deeper into the depths of the ship heading for the controls they heard Mercury report in on Ceres headset, according to her there were more masses starting to pool in around the rest of the world.

Chibi-Usa began to wonder if perhaps they should leave and try to find out another way to get all of them at once when Ceres stopped in front of a door.

"This is it."


	7. Nightmares

Empty

The control room was empty, what the hell.

No one was inside, the controls weren't even active which meant the airship was being controlled by an outside source.

They'd been tricked, Chibi-Usa and her scouts began to head back for the hatch when it slammed shut.

"Damn it."

She looked to her team and back to the exit, she summoned her scepter and pointed it at the solid metal.

"Pink Dream Serenity!"

The force of the attack broke a whole in the metal, the girls scrambled out irritated at the fact that they had fallen for such a trick.

"We need to find out which one has anyone in it, Ceres can you pinpoint anything?"

Ceres began to look around her vision blocked by her stylish digital glasses, something began to flash on her screen and she began to zoom in on the object.

"I'm getting a reading ahead but I'm not sure if it's what we're looking for..."

"If it leads us anywhere closer to the things that are controlling these ships then it is."

They headed for the unknown source Chibi Moon stopped and was slightly unsure of what she was seeing, a time door.

What was such a thing doing here, was it Pluto's doing but if that were the case wouldn't her mother's team reported in about it?

The doors began to open a man who she couldn't place at the moment stepped out holding a woman's hand. Her mother and father followed the couple out with the scouts and guardians behind them, they looked awful as if they had been drained of all life and energy, old and frail her mother fell to the floor.

She tried to rush over and help her but found that she was being held down by someone, looking up she noticed it was the man from earlier. His golden eyes sparkling with delight and hatred, Chibi Moon caught on her breath, the man that stood before her, was Helios.

No doubt his power mark glittered at her making her want to rip all that he had promised from him but something ate at her, she knew that Helios was incapable of harming anyone much less than ever trying to destroy their worlds.

He bent down and the woman came closer handing him a sword, Chibi Moon gazed at the woman's appearance.

She had long flowing hair, black pooling eyes, and a wicked grin that seemed to grow wider as Helios took the blade from her hand and raised it above her head.

Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see the look of hatred from her love any longer, not wanting to know that her death would soon come from his hands, she couldn't believe all this was happening, dying so quickly and at the hands of someone she loved so much.

"Don't be fooled Chibi-Usa!"

A weak voice called out to hear, she opened her eyes and saw a tiny holographic Helios that she knew beside her.

She was so confused, it was as if time had stopped, in fact she was pretty sure that was what had happened.

She looked at the Helios who was frozen in time and saw that the blade was only inches from her, she looked back down at the tiny vision and felt tears willing up.

"H-Helios...? What is happening...?"

The holograph looked at the woman who stood there frozen and his face softened with a look of pity, she looked at her too and saw the mark of Elysion adorned upon her crown.

"W-who is she...?"

"She...was my sister..."

"Was..."

"Just as all Elysion's royals can create dreams not all choose to create good...my sister adored the nightmares that plagued people's slumber...she strove to make nightmares part of Elysion, fitting as nightmares are also dreams but Elysion would not approve...she was banished..."

"Y-you're saying this is all a nightmare..."

"Yes, you must resist it Chibi-Usa...you're scouts and family need you...the world just like Elysion will be thrown into an eternal nightmare if you don't.."

"But Helios...I've never done anything like this by myself...I-I don't think I can..."

Helios gave her a warm smile that seemed to melt away all the pain and loneliness she was feeling, he walked closer to her and placed a tiny hand upon her brooch.

"My dearest Chibi-Usa...you will never be alone...your scouts, family and I are all right here ready to fight with you."

She saw the image of her smiling friends and family looking at her with determination, she looked up at the now distorted image of the imposter Helios and nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready..."

Having moved before Helios released the dream back to its original time the once perfect aim that the imitation Helios had was now for nothing, he looked up confused, the woman behind him cursed.

"Well, just don't stand there, go after her."

"Yes Lady Elsa..."

The imposter rushed at her slicing this way and that, the blade managed to cut at her arm slowing her a bit. She summoned her scepter and just narrowly blocked a head on attack with it, she had to get rid of this guy if she was going to have any chance of stopping Helios' sister.

She kicked the guy in the gut sending him flying back, before he could get a chance to recover she called out an attack and was able to temporarily stun him.

Looking at his sister she felt a bit nervous, she didn't want to kill her, she would have to try and find a way to get her to come to sense.

"Don't bother with your sappy ideals of trying to make me join the good side, you moonies have a bad habit of letting your enemies have second chances and look where it gets you."

"Everyone makes mistakes and we all deserve second chances."

"Really? Well then what about third chances?"

Elsa created a mass of energy before her, they opened like a stage curtain revealing Ceres, Juno, Pallas, and Vesta.

"Another trick..."

Chibi Moon was getting ready to attack when Elsa interrupted with a wag of her finger and a small laugh.

"Tsk tsk, in such a hurry to kill your friends? I assure you, these are the real deals..."

She pulled a small dagger from behind her and sliced at Vesta who cried out as her crimson blood began to soak her cloth, she looked up at Chibi-Usa and tried to make a weak smile.

"Don't worry about us princess just run, get away while you can."

"Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this!"

"They have everything to do with it, by standing be your side they stand in my way and I can't have any of you stopping me."

She encircled the haze around the scout's necks, forming it into stone they began to suffocate and cry out for air.

Chibi Moon flew over to them trying desperately to free them but every time she would get one free and try to get to another the haze would come right back.

She felt tears start to swell in her eyes as desperation set in, she looked over at the woman and tried to come up with a plan.


	8. Trickery

"Why...why do you want to hurt people?"

Elsa laughed and hurled the girl aside, Chibi Moon beat her wings fiercely trying to stay balanced.

"When everything is said and done only those lucky enough to be chosen are graced to be adored by the world. Why should my brother get all the credit for the bringing of dreams and the ruling of Elysion and to even be chosen to work for the Prince of Earth! You think he could have managed without me there to help him but yet I'm the one cast out, I'm the one hated by dreamers."

Chibi Moon saw her friends suffering and looked down below at the now engulfed city, the people down there were suffering immensely.

She wondered about her family, were they alright?

She knew all too well that people took the brighter things over the dark, it was only natural but if you didn't have any sort of darkness at all you would never really cherish the light that you got.

She had to find a way to make Elsa come around, to make her see that all this was wrong and that people could learn to love her too if she gave them all a chance.

Glancing back at her suffering friends she clutched her scepter and prayed to her kingdom and Elysion to give her strength to help save them, she pointed it at them and Elsa began to laugh.

"Moon's Healing Dream!"

The girls seemed to glow for a moment and then found themselves suspended in the air protected by their princess' power.

Miraculously free from the nightmarish binds that once held them, as they tried to recover from their lack of oxygen they looked at their pink haired protector and worried if she would be able to stop the deranged women in front of them.

"You guys, I need you to go down and help the others."

"What? Usagi-chan you can't be serious?"

"Are you nuts?"

"Palla Palla doesn't like this plan..."

She turned to her friends and smiled, her warming crimson eyes giving them all the reasons they needed to trust their leader.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I just don't want you guys getting hurt and besides the people of this area have lost their sense of mortality, they need you."

The girls rushed to her, giving her hugs and words of encouragement and leaving before the maker of nightmares could snare them in a trap once again.

"There, now it's just you and me."

"You think by just sending them away their unable to be affected by me?"

Elsa laughed, she looked at her as she summoned another shape shifting allay and grinned at the young girl.

The thing was losing its form of the once dark Helios and was starting to shrink down into a form she knew all too well.

"To think my brother thought someone like you was so innocent, so pure, that you would have no trouble at all bearing the responsibilities of Elysion with him..."

The form began to gain color sprouting rabbit like odangos pink pig tails that curved to its waist, the form before her was none other than herself.

"..But wasn't it you that stole your mother's crystal...wasn't it you that caused her so much pain and to have joined the side of the enemy and even steal her love...tsk tsk, my what a past we have..."

Chibi Moon clenched her fists around her dream scepter and clenched her eyes shut, trying her hardest to keep the memories of that part of her away.

She knew that her parents never held any sort of grudge against her for any of that, she knew that she had just been young and wanted the love of the family that had been taken from her at that time and she knew above all else that they would never lose their love for her it had been what had saved her back then.

"None of that matters, my family and Helios still love me the same and I'll fight every day to protect other people from falling into that kind of dark depression."

"None of it matters...dear me, if that is true then why did your mother constantly send you back to the past even after the fact that all was well in your time...you don't think that maybe it was a way to be rid of the thing that caused your family so much shame...?"

"My mother would never do such a thing!"

Elsa faded and reappeared behind her, placing a hand upon the girl's shoulder.

"Are you so sure Chibi-Usa...that raising you was too much for her to deal with…that sending you away were her only grace from a burden like you…?"

Chibi Moon blocked her ears the best she could but could still hear Elsa's horrible words biting through her.

"...that you weren't such an embarrassment that she couldn't stand to have you around..."

"Stop..."

She couldn't take it, it was burning into her soul making her want to break away from all that was around her, she fought back tears that threatened to spill out.

"...can you really be sure..."

"Stop!"

"That they even trust you to protect them…"

"That's enough!"

She sent Elsa back with the force of her power and had to clear her mind of all the doubt that was beginning to surface but she had to be strong.

She knew all too well what the woman was trying to do to her but she had people to protect, a future of her own that was being promised to her and she wasn't going to let this stop her.

Elsa gave a curt laugh and summoned her own weapon.

"Very good, you've grown into a fine senshi, let's see how you fair with one of your own."

The shifting Chibi Moon began to charge at her, Chibi Moon dodged but didn't expect the kick that the imposter had in plan not to mention the paired attack from Elsa.

She fell a few feet and stopped herself from going any further, she had to get this thing out of the way but with a foe like Elsa there was always the chance of more popping up whenever she felt like it.

If that was the case she would need to somehow stop Elsa without killing her, this was going to be harder than she had expected.

The imposter began to draw its own scepter and aimed at Chibi Moon, no more time to think she had to act fast she tried to fly away only to find that she was having trouble moving, she looked at her wing and saw that there was blood soaking up the white feathers.

The attack Elsa had landed tore through most of her right wing.

The imposter's scepter sent out a violent attack, this was it, she would fail all of her friends and family.


	9. Fallen Angel

Sure she was going to meet her demise she tried to block the attack the best she could but when no blow came to her she opened her eyes in confusion.

A ruffle of white feathers and silver hair were all that she could see, soft fur rubbing against her skin with warmth that only he would hold.

Pegasus, Helios' guardian form had come to her rescue, she hugged him closely to her and thanked him but she suddenly felt a bit sick, what was he thinking, he was still hurt.

"Helios, what are you doing? You're still healing from your last encounter with her."

"I couldn't just stand by and let you get hurt Chibi Moon, you mean too much to me and to the future of these people."

Chibi Moon blushed and felt him buck as an attack wave came hurling towards them, Helios dodged it with no effort and ruffled his massive wings.

"Chibi Moon, I have a plan but it may require a lot out of you."

"How rude to just pop in uninvited brother!"

Not wanting to seem unable to handle this task she quickly reassured him that she would be up to anything he had in mind of defeating her.

He paused for a bit and shook his mane, she climbed off of him and watched as he began to shrink back down to his human form.

Elsa appeared behind them and tried to attack them again but Helios had been expecting this and sent a wave of energy out that sent her flying.

"Whatever happens next Chibi-Usa, just know that I love you and you have the power to do what you set mind to."

He approached her making her blush deepen as the look in his eye grew more clouded, she felt his soft but masculine hand take her own.

Lowering his head and beginning to close his eyes, Chibi-Usa felt her face burning but she couldn't deny herself of something so precious, closing her eyes and titling her head up she felt the warmth of his lips take hers.

It was something she had never experienced before it sent an amazing power through her and made her fell like she could accomplish anything.

He pulled away and gave her an encouraging look then began to fly off toward his sister, Chibi Moon called after him wanting him to stop knowing very well he was on the brink of killing himself.

There was no time to go after him seeing as the imposter Moon was on a rocketing path towards her not able to get away fast enough the thing slammed into her causing the phony dream scepter to puncture through her.

She gritted her teeth and tasted the intoxicating allure of metal that could only mean internal bleeding, the thing grinned at her making Chibi Moon feel sickened that her face could ever look as disgusting as that creature made it.

She jammed her own dream scepter against the chin of the creature called forth all the power she could manage with the pain she was sensing and blasted the thing into a fine dust.

She sighed but soon regretted the action, she looked down the scepter was still lodged in her abdomen.

She placed a hand on the object, grimaced as she gave it a little tug. This wasn't going to be easy, having taking medical lessons with Hotaru-Chan she knew she had to be careful not to graze any of her organs.

That wasn't so much what she was worried about, she knew she'd have to pull it out, she just hopped that the sharp bulky top of the scepter wouldn't do anymore damage as she pulled it out.

Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut and gave the scepter a hard yank with a sickening slurping and cracking sound, the weapon flew out of her and soon turned into dust as well.

She immediately looked down at her wound, it was bleeding and she knew all too well if she didn't get help soon she'd die before she could even help Helios.

Helios, wait where was Helios?

She began to panic, had he already been defeated?

She wouldn't be able to bare it if anything had happened to him, she turned and saw a small battle pursuing beyond a mass of accumulated clouds.

Wounded but far from giving up she rushed over as fast as her wounds would enable her, she reached a close enough range to where she could effectively give a blow towards Elsa.

She managed to dodge an attack and sent a re-fire her way but another was already racing back towards her Chibi Moon barely managed to move in time and felt her side begin to freeze up.

It stung almost as bad as the gaping hole did but on the plus side at least the frost was slowing her blood flow, there was no chance of landing a hit on Elsa in this condition but it was enough for her to get distracted letting Helios land a hit causing her to go into a daze.

Not taking any chances Helios grabbed her and held her tight, Elsa struggled and kicked sending waves of destructive energy at both of them. She could see his skin starting to burn away at where it was making contact with Elsa.

Helios wouldn't budge and looked toward his wounded princess with sad but deep determined eyes, he didn't need to tell Chibi Moon what must be done by the look on her beautiful face he could tell she had gotten his message clearly.

Chibi Moon shook her head, denying that she would ever be able to do such a thing to anyone. Her heart was in so much pain and her mind so clouded from the near thought, she dropped her head down and looked down at herself.

"You must! If not us then the rest of this world's people will go instead!"

Looking back up at her tattered prince and she felt more tears beginning to make their way through, she knew he was right, knew that as a sailor soldier she had a duty to put the needs and protection of others before anything that she wanted.

"You can't be serious! Helios you give the moon brat too much praise, like she'd seriously take that sort of risk."

"I believe in her Elsa, I know she can."

"And that sort of belief has brought you all this trouble, and as soon as she's wasted her last breath trying to come to terms with the conditions you offered her I'll kill you and all the people on this wretched planet."

"You're right Elsa..."

Helios and Elsa looked toward the pink haired guardian, she was looking at Elsa with a serene and gentle smile.

"I am incapable of ever even thinking of doing something so dark..."

Elsa smiled, thinking that Helios would soon have to release her if the girl didn't make her move quickly.

"...but to protect this planet and the people I love, I guess I have no choice..."

Elsa's face whitened at her words, hitting her like swords she began to struggle even more frantically seeing Chibi Moon beginning to summon her attack.

"Helios...you can't, you wouldn't do this to your sister...and you...you'll die along with me!"

Helios let no expression show on his battered face, he only sighed and held her tightly.

"If this is the way I have to save you...then I would..."

Before Elsa could say another word she felt something hot tearing through her, burning into dust fragments and losing consciousness she wondered if the strange feeling of peace that was washing over her was an illusion unable to register anymore she was wiped from the world along the side of her younger brother.

Chibi Moon could see the small twinkling wisps of their souls leaving their burning bodies, it tore her apart but knew that Elsa would find peace in her own dreams, better dreams of a new tomorrow.

As for Helios, she couldn't, wouldn't allow herself to think too hard about what she had just done, knowing that would only make the loss harder.

No sooner had she begun to consider the dreaded fly home when all the toll of fighting with her severe injuries caught up with her.

She felt dizzy, her vision was beginning to go out and she could no longer maintain control of her wings but on the pulse side she didn't feel the pain for her wounds, in fact she couldn't feel anything.

She began to plummet to Earth at a deadly speed, slipping into darkness she was at least relieved to be able to join the two once she was gone.

With Helios' warm embrace and loving smile in mind her soul faded from her material body which no sooner slammed into the stone lined streets below.


	10. Awakening

Neo-Serenity was having a hard time holding back all the destruction that had been coming their way, many people were dying, many more injured.

She didn't know how long her and her soldiers could keep this up when suddenly it all died down, there were no more attackers, the fire that had erupted in the city had gone and people were returning to their normal conditions.

"Neo Queen Serenity, what do you think is happening?"

"I'm not sure Luna but it seems the battle has come to an end..."

Confused but still hesitant to celebrate just yet, she lowered her shields over the city that hadn't been affected and ordered the scouts to spread out and search for anyone that needed help, Endymion ran toward her and took her hands squeezing them in comfort he gave her a light kiss on the brow.

Even he looked un-affected from all the fighting he had been doing. What was happening? Had Chibi-Usa won the battle and if so where was she now?

It hit her, she slumped to the floor and tried desperately to call to her star seed trying to pin point her anywhere only to come up with no trace.

She looked at her king, blue eyes becoming wet and soggy he knew instantly what was making his queen so emotional, he held her close and tried his best to console her.

The scouts returned to see the Crystal Tokyo royals in a depressing huddle and after what the scouts had found they didn't need any question as to what was causing it. Jupiter and Neptune lowered the princess' body down on the immaculate steps of the palace.

The queen rushed over to her daughter's body and placed her head upon her lap, her injuries so severe and extensive the only thing that showed any glimpse of the battle that had just taken place.

Neo-Serenity held her daughter tighter to her and began to weep, the scouts and her husband who were mourning themselves were unable to stop the queen from trying to wake the young girl's body.

Meanwhile:

She knew she was dead, feeling a sense of direction confused her though.

True no one knew what was on the other side but she didn't think it would be like this, opening her eyes slowly she wondered in awe at the surroundings.

She looked around, very uneasy about the way the environment swirled wildly and then altered back to a new one.

Chibi-Usa noted that she was no longer in Chibi Moon form, nor was she in any sort of cloth at all nothing but her wings to guide her which were back to their immaculate state.

"Lady Serenity, be not afraid..."

"W-who's there..?"

She looked around again, a little afraid and a bit relieved to not be alone in such a place.

She turned to her right and saw a white light appear before her, growing as it approached she felt warm as a strange sensation of being home washed over her as the rays of light embraced her.

A woman appeared from the light before her, almost like a fairy.

She had her mother's odangos and same long length of hair. She held the same loving blue eyes and even the crescent mark of the moon kingdom she would have mistaken it for her mother had it not been the woman's hair color which was the shade of moonlight.

Chibi-Usa backed away unsure of who this woman could be or what this could mean for her.

The woman chuckled at her actions, a light and airy laugh that left Chibi-Usa feeling foolish for having any fear for the woman before her.

"I can understand your cautiousness but be calm, I am here to assist you..."

"N-not to be rude miss but...who are you...?"

The woman drew closer, bowed a little to the princess and gave her a warm smile that reminisced her mother's.

"I am your grandmother, the Queen of the once proud Kingdom of the moon and Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity."

Chibi-Usa blushed and bowed to honor the late queen who smiled ever brighter and drew her close into a hug.

"My, to have thought that my blunderes Serenity would have birthed such a refined and kind hearted princess."

"Uh...h-hai...thank you grand-mama...but may I ask what...where...we are...?"

"You my dearest granddaughter are in the realm of in between, the borders to the afterlife."

"R-really..? But what are you doing...?"

"I am the borders guardian now...I see to all that come here..."

"Does...does that mean I am to go to the afterlife...?"

"No, you're work is not done in the world of the living. So you will be sent back and I also have something that I must give you..."

Chibi-Usa watched as her grandmother summoned her brooch and held it in her hands, the brooch was a little worn and splattered in blood.

It shined and glittered with something new that she couldn't place, her grandmother placed the brooch in her hands and held them close to hold it tight.

"My granddaughter, you are no longer to be called Chibi Moon, from now on you are this generations one and only Sailor Moon and with this title I bestow the kingdom's power into you."

As if by cue the brooch reacted to her words and surrounded Chibi-Usa with pink ribbons and she felt her hension end with the swirl of the senshi uniform. The odango clips in her hair glittered with moons that matched those on her brooch for the dreams of the moon kingdom and made Chibi-Usa feel more connected to her family.

"Thank you Obaa-san..."

"It's the best that I can do to help you but now it is time for you to return to the living..."

The late Queen summoned a portal for her granddaughter to go through, Sailor Moon was about to say goodbye and leave when she felt something tug at her.

Someone she had forgot, someone she could not be without.

"Grand-Mama...a boy and a young woman came here did they not?"

A bit surprised by the answer, Serenity nodded and told her that they had already been moved to the world of spirits. Sailor Moon frowned and tried to remain calm, she didn't want to freak her grandmother out or ruin any chance she had at getting the two back.

"I-Is there any way that they could come back with me...?"

Serenity gave her a sorrowful look, she looked beyond the twisting realm they occupied and into the realms of the spirits.

"There is, but I am afraid it is very dangerous, many souls in there wait for opportunities like this and there are Sailors in there that do not distinguish between living and none. You will be but another soul to harvest for them."

"I can't let them stay there, it is my fault that they're in there as it is Obaa-san."

"Then all I can say is good luck, I believe in you and I love you very much, be safe."

Serenity made a new portal for the guardian to enter, Sailor Moon wasted no time and entered even though she didn't know what lay beyond, even if there was a chance she could be lost in there forever she had to try and get Elsa and Helios back.


	11. Gates

As she walked through she began to see a large bronze gate materialize in front of her, not knowing what was going to happen next she approached cautiously.

As she began to draw nearer she noted that there were two figures at the gates' entrance, coming more into focus. Sailor Moon found that the two figures were elegant tall women who had serious expressions traced on their angelic faces.

"E-excuse me...I was wondering..."

"We know why you are here princess and we are telling you to head back."

"W-what but I can't."

"You must, to pass beyond these gates means that you would be willing to become one with that of the fallen."

"Th-there must be some way that I can get through and come back?"

"There is but it is taboo and we would not break it for anyone."

"But I must, innocent people need second chances, I can't just sit by and live my life while theirs no longer exits."

The one with a warm voice, dressed in white approached the young royal and bowed sending soft waves of golden hair to circle her long slender body.

"If you are so adamant about it my princess then there is only one option we can grant to you."

Her partner, who reminded Chibi-Usa of fallen angels you, would see in sci-fi movies held the classic statues of one, dark and menacing but attractive and drawing in so many ways.

She turned to her angelic partner and glared.

"You would break code for something as trivial as this?"

The senshi turned to her dark partner and smirked, which made Sailor Moon wonder if perhaps there was no real angel among the two.

"And you would deny yourself such an opportunity to test your skill Sailor Proserpine?"

Sailor Moon soon stumbled back from the woman in front of her, did they mean to fight her for the chance to come out of the gates alive? What kind of senshi were they?

"You know better than anyone what that question's answer is Nageslia but rules are rules."

"But this is her wish and you know what they would have to say about something like this."

"Fine but if we lose our possessions because of you don't go crying to me when you're shoveling shriveled up husks into the pit."

"You worry too much, live a little."

The dark nature but soft features of this girl made Sailor Moon nervous more than she would let show, she readied herself as she noticed the girl beginning to draw out a breath taking scepter, golden and twinkling with white gems she pointed it at Sailor Moon and grinned.

"I am honored to be in your presence my princess and more than anyone I would lay my life down for you but because of the situation I must fight. Just know, I will not hold back so please take no hesitation on fighting me."

Sailor Moon saw the woman running towards her but by the time she moved to dodge she had already felt a blow rock through her.

How strange, even though she wasn't in a physical form she could still feel pain, looking to spot the senshi she discovered that the woman stood in front of her looking as if she hadn't moved in centuries.

"If that's your best at trying to defend yourself I seriously worry about your ability to protect this galaxy."

Sailor Moon glared at the woman but would not let the anger of her words consume her. She had to find a way to end all this without losing anyone else but how.

As Sailor Nageslia moved in for another attack on her a thought possessed her, it of course left her wide open and gave Nageslia a perfect shot at her arm.

She felt a paralysis take over it and gritted her teeth to move on with her plan, thank kami she hadn't gotten both of them.

Summoning her own scepter she twirled it in her hands, she felt a surge of adrenaline and smiled at the Sailor named Nageslia.

She knew how she could prevent the woman from attacking her, she didn't know how the two would react to such a dirty blow but she had to hurry on, Helios' and Elsa's souls couldn't last much longer.

Holding her gleaming staff tightly she willed a strong and accurate attack not at Nageslia but at her partner who was standing bench side watching the two fight.

Nageslia watched as the attack went to her partner and cursed at the dirty move, the one called Proserpine took a hit but managed to block most of the lethal blow.

"What kind of spineless attempt at victory wa-"

Nageslia stopped, she felt a warm hand clasped over her brooch. Looking down she saw the top of the princess' head, head bent she held tight to the brooch and apologized.

"I'm sorry, this is a horrid way to win but I don't want any more casualties. This is the only thing I can do to move ahead and get them back."

Sailor Moon called upon the depths of the senshi's heart and found where her powers' lay. She willed them to come to her, to rest within her, to find a moment of peace that she knew all senshi desired.

A transformation wand appeared before the two girls and before the woman's eyes the wand disintegrated. A flood of feathers enveloped her body pushing Sailor Moon away from the once powerful soldier.

"What did you do?"

The partner came upon Sailor Moon and began to demand answers, shaking her ferociously.

"Do not fear, your friend is un-hurt."

As the feathers floated down to the ground, a mass shifted below them and emerged from the soft pile. Sitting there in her royal robes she looked down at herself and up at the two senshi entangled in a battle of freedom.

"Proserpine, what, what is going on?"

Throwing Sailor Moon aside, Proserpine ran to her friend and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright? What happened to your wand?"

"I'm unsure...but Proserpine I, I remember who we are."

"What, impossible, it's a trick don't fall into it Nageslia."

The woman shook her head and took her partners hands, holding them close to her heart she smiled warmly at Sailor Moon.

"No, our princess has set me free of the lock that was bestowed on us."

The two began to melt into their own time, Proserpine started to lose grip of her senshi powers and with one look at their princess' smile she erupted into a cloud of feathers herself.

Sailor Moon walked over and saw as the feathers dissolved that the path to the gates were now welcoming and inviting as if to say that they would watch over her as she occupied the space

Looking back at where the two senshi had been she noticed that they were gone leaving only the few trials of feathers that intertwined.


	12. Meeting Of Minds

As she approached she could hear the cries and the smell of an un-ending odor of corpses and all too familiar scent of blood blended with a smell she couldn't distinguish.

Passing through seemed to be the easiest part of all this, how she would ever find her two allies in this she was unclear.

As if clipped from a history book from the great fall, the picture before Sailor Moon was a nightmare beyond what she could have imagined.

Bodies piled high, rivers of blood and fire contorted aggressively with a powerful light that swept the space and gave it a sickening scene.

How could have Helios and Elsa ended up here?

Wasn't there supposed to be some holy level for the souls of all that are pure and of good will?

Was this really were all of them would end up at the end of it all?

Some huge mass of rotting flesh corroding by the blood sea?

She shuddered unsure of where to go next, unsure of where to even begin, but then something caught her eye in the distance of it all.

A mass of great black rocks, they towered over the land emitting the strange light.

How strange, but from here they looked like a castle.

Pondering on who could possibly wish to rule over such a horrid scene she kicked off into the redden skies all too eager to get away from the surroundings and head for the strange place.

As she neared the dark palace, the ground began to shake, something was erupting from the ground, un-wanting to look back she began to pick up her speed.

The shrills of the souls below grew louder and all to agenizing for her to bear.

Then something grabbed hold of her leg, it held strong to her as she struggled to free herself.

She looked down to see decaying hands reaching for her, some had been able to grab hold of her legs. Slowly trying to drag her down into the abyss with them? Or were they trying to escape?

Sailor Moon didn't know the answers to any of the questions but she knew if she were to go down with them, there would be no way back up. She would become a permanent member of this dead kingdom.

"Moon's Twilight"

A blaze set forth from her odango clips and surrounded her.

The corpses shrilled and recoiled away from her. She hated to do it but she couldn't risk losing having come this far.

Picking up a higher depth from the ground and souls below she raced to reach the palace before she was met with another unpleasant surprise.

She landed on the black stone courtyard of the decaying palace, wondering if perhaps she had been mistaken about anyone being here that could help her.

She began to look in search of something, anything that might point her the way to Helios.

Then something fluttered past her making a soft bell chime noise every now and then.

She turned but was too late it had gone.

She stood still wondering if perhaps it was a trick of her mind, or maybe a trap but then again something fluttered down the deserted hall, its strange light calming in this scene.

She approached it, seeing that as she neared it was a lot smaller than the light emitting from it gave way to.

Closer to the strange thing it chimed again and let off soothing warmth, cupping her hands around the thing she willed it closer to her.

"I see you made it Sailor Moon."

She spun around, eyes flying open as she saw a child standing before her.

Her long white hair kissed the floor lightly, her small frame bundled in elegant kimonos that highlighted her crimson eyes which shone brightly against her porcelain skin.

Unsure wither to feel safe or try to battle once again, she summoned her scepter causing the little light that fluttered in her hand to whisk away to the girl.

"There is no need for that, I would not sully my hands in fighting you young princess."

Taken aback by the remark, Sailor Moon blushed and wondered how old this girl thought she was.

"Now, follow me if you would. I would like to have a word with you about all this."

The girl turned and started off down the hall, the little light bobbing lightly besides her continuing its pattern of chiming after every second or two.

Sailor Moon couldn't quite make a decision on what was going on but did as she was told, hoping to find answers from the young girl in front of her.

They came to a stone arch, the girl snapped her tiny fingers and its frame changed into a serene room, overlooking a view of a cloudy orange skies.

Two plush chairs and a small round table sprang up in the middle of the room, making it look a whole lot more inviting then it had been.

"Please, do sit and make yourself comfortable."

The girl hopped onto the chair, Sailor Moon sat across from her and watched as the girl summoned a tea pot and two tea cups. The light of the little creature making her dizzy as it whizzed over their heads.

"One lump or two?"

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't come all this way here to play tea party with some little girl with a power craze.

"What is all this? And who are you!"

The girl sat down the pot and looked at Sailor Moon with a blank expression, she then sighed and began to stir her tea.

"This is what happens when a soul that was not ready comes barging down here, on her own accord to fix something that was never broken in the first place. And as for me, well, I am many things I suppose. Have gone by many names, but you may know me as Lucifer."

Sailor Moon's face went white, how could that be, this little child?

And what of the whole thing of Lucifer being a boy? Too many questions, not enough answers, she thought her head was going to explode.

"But back to my statement before, we need to discuss your actions and why exactly you think I'll just hand over your friends."


	13. Illusions

As she sat pondering the many questions that were parading her mind the girl bore into with her dark red eyes.

"So you came here to find your friends am I correct?"

Unable to speak too much for fear of forming anymore headaches she only nodded as the girl munched happily on a rice cracker.

"And you wanted to bring them back to the world of the living?"

Sailor moon nodded again.

"And you plan on doing this how?"

She looked down at her lap, and clenched her hands. She really didn't know how she was going to be able to bring them back with her when she found them but she had to try, she had to show Elsa what it could be like to have friends.

"So am I correct in assuming you don't know then?"

Sailor moon glared at the young child proclaiming the title of ruler of the underworld and began to wonder if she should even be sitting around here with her.

"Do not freight young moon crystal princess, I am getting to my point."

Chibi-Usa shifted in her seat uncomfortably and waited for the girl to continue but was rather irritated to see the girl continue her chomping happily on her rice cracker; taking a sip of her tea she patted the corner of her mouth with a cloth and turned her large ruby orbs up at the moon princess.

"Indeed I know that you came here to rescue your friends, a very noble deed even if you didn't foresee the actions you would cast upon this realm."

The girl held out her tiny hand and formed a wisp of blue fire.

"You see here in this realm, I am the ultimate power. I shape the lands and reap the souls into their next destined resting places whether it is the lovely river you had come in contact with or the field which is currently soiled due to your appearance."

Sailor Moon tilted her head in confusion, how could she have anything to do with the order for this place?

"Your soul holds a great abundance of energy and seeing as you are currently unpronounced the land of souls has gone into chaos in order to automatically place you."

"What? So that's why those people were…?"

"No, they have no pull to fulfill the needs of this place only their own had you not gotten away you would have been consumed by them."

Sailor Moon felt a cold shiver run up her spine.

"so, my point with all this is that I need you to either fully surrender your life or hurry and leave because it seems that even with my powers over this place it's greed to hold your soul makes it defy me."

"I will gladly leave if you would just give my friends back to me."

"And this is where we run into our dilemma, you see I cannot not say that I wouldn't want to have your bright soul in my beautiful fields as well but I do so love games and it had been so very long since I have had some entertainment here."

Sailor Moon glared at the girl who was forming something with the strange flames she had summoned, she had to be careful after all this was the treacherous leader of the underworld.

"So what do you say Sailor Moon, are you up to a test of will?"

The girl's eyes glowed with something Chibi-Usa couldn't place but not willing to turn back now she gave the girl a stern look and nodded.

The girl clapped her tiny hands together with a large smile spread across her doll like features sending the fire around her.

"Excellent, now I suppose I should warn you to choose your actions correctly, every action will be the deciding factor and with that princess I wish you good luck."

As the flames grew higher Sailor Moon thought for sure she would be overcome the pain of the flames licking at her body but as the flames clouded her vision no pain came just a strange sensation that left her tired, in fact she felt exhausted maybe she could just rest her eyes for a little bit.

And then a bell rang somewhere sending her eyes flying open, she jumped up and felt herself grow confused at her surroundings.

It looked so much like her home classroom, even down to Setsuna-san's wooden desk, she heard the door slide open and turned to see her friends walk in.

"See I told you see was in here sleeping again!"

"No one was disagreeing with you CereCere."

"Hey you coming Chibi-Usa? Lunch has already started."

"Palla Palla is hungry!"

Chibi-Usa blinked and looked down and noticed that she was in her school uniform but wait hadn't she just been in her hension form but for what?

She felt like a fog had rolled in her head, she felt like she had been doing something before she came here but she couldn't have.

"Hello, this is Earth calling Chibi-Usa do you copy?"

"Huh? O-oh yea, let's go."

Standing and grabbing her lunch that her mom would always attempt to make her she headed out with her friends.

"So Chibi-Usa how is your training going with your mom?"

"Oh alright though she said she'd change the date so that I'd show up on time."

"Really that was nice of her."

"Yea I think it'll be a lot more interesting now that I have this new power."

Then something started to shift, new power. That's right she had been given a new hension level but how and why, it wasn't like they needed it here in this time of peace.

"Hey so how are you and Helios doing?"

"Oh, we're fine."

Wait, when did Helios…?

"Just fine? Sounds kinda iffy."

"Well not everyone like to spill their romantic affairs out like you do."

"Oh shut up JunJun no one asked you."

As she laughed at her friends bickering she could still feel that lingering feeling that something wasn't adding up.

"So will you guys be heading out to watch the firework show tonight then?"

"I don't think so, I think we have something else going on."

Her friends exchanged worried looks.

"There's always next time right?"

She shrugged happily, as they made their way into the cafeteria something stopped her from entering the crowded room.

Her friends stopped and turned back to look at her, bright happy smiles painting their pretty faces.

"This…this isn't real is it…?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about Chibi-Usa?"

"You still dreaming or something?"

"I can't explain but I just know that this isn't real."

Suddenly there was a rumble through the school, her friends didn't budge they just continued to stare at her with a broken expression.

Something glowed from her chest, looking down she could she her brooch was materializing as if telling her it was time to go.

"Wait, you don't have to do this!"

She looked at the girl who was claiming to be CereCere, she grasped her hands with tears forming in her eyes.

"You can stay here with us, have everyone with you always with no fighting and no deaths."

The girls nodded and looked at her with pleading eyes.

It was very tempting, never to have to face a foe again and never having to lose anyone again but then they wouldn't cherish the peaceful days and the people they knew if it were like that and Chibi-Usa never wanted to take those things for granted.

"I'm sorry but it's who I am, I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I turned my back on all of them if I stayed here."

They closed their eyes and gave her a teary smile, the CereCere of this world embracing her tightly.

"Good look Chibi-Usa, we'll be here fighting with you."

Chibi-Usa smiled, even in illusions her friends would still always try and fight by her side. Raising her hand high she let her crystals light form around her as she yelled out.

"Pink Moon Star Crystal Power Make Up!"

As the rush of her hension power's rushed through her she let her wings rush out and quickly started to look for an exit, as if by cue a black portal opened up and swallowed her up.


	14. The Choice

She struggled to regain control of her body as it rushed through the black abyss that had swallowed her from the illusion world.

She wondered where it was going to lead her to or if its depths would keep her forever that was until she saw a light starting to appear before her.

"You really are quit the picky one aren't you? Here I make you a world and even let you have your friends in it and you choose to go back to this?"

The girl tutted as she formed in the depths floating effortlessly in the rough currents, spinning around she gave Sailor Moon a small smile.

"But I must commend you on your resilience, not many would have walked away from such a thing."

"I-it would have been a lie to stay there while the others suffered."

The girl put hand to her chin and nodded.

"Yes I suppose you can see it that way but the question is what do you do now?"

The truth was she didn't she had no clue as to where she was headed or what might be waiting there when she did get there but one thing she did know was that she had to give it her all to find them and return to the land of the living.

"It's too bad really, I would have loved to keep your soul here. I never tire of that light that it illuminates but I suppose all things must end."

"What do you mean end?"

"Well you see you didn't fail the test so you can't stay there and well, I really don't know what else to do at the moment so I'm thinking suspended animation wouldn't be bad."

Sailor Moon's eyes grew angry, it was all a trick from the start?

"Trouble is whenever I do that I always have a hard time getting back whatever I put in there, hm but I have nothing else to really keep you safe in perhaps I'll have to take the risk."

She wasn't going to wait another minute for this power crazed kid, turning her staff at the child who was still busy discussing things with herself she began to summon the power to vanquish her enemy when the thought of harming a child left her with a horrid feeling.

"Why'd you do that? You could have totally blasted me while I was so distracted and gotten your friends back."

"You're only a child."

The girl laughed and it made Sailor Moon sick.

"Far from it actually, I am well beyond the age of most of the world's earliest forms of man-made architect."

The girl gave Sailor Moon a smile and tapped her chin innocently.

"So my pure light of the solar system what will you do now?"

Sailor moon pointed her staff at the girl but faltered again making the girl sneer.

"my my such a lack to perform the noble deeds but how do you ever expect to get back what you have lost? Besides, you really didn't seem to mind blasting them now did you?"

Sailor Moon felt her staff quiver as if something inside was begging for release and then all at once she felt something embrace her from around her waist, the contact from the person almost hot against her skin.

"Chibi-Usa…"

Eyes widening she turned her head and saw the almost ghostly looking Helios starring back at her, his eyes showing a tenderness she never expected.

"H-Helios?"

"Chibi-Usa you mustn't stay to here, leave this place."

"But Helios what about you and Elsa?"

"We have come to terms with our passing but you are still needed, your people still need you."

"Helios please I can-"

"You must, there is no other way."

She closed her eyes and felt the stinging of tears threatening to spill over, she failed them. She was never strong enough to even come close to freeing them and now she would probably be stuck here too.

Lowering her staff and hanging her head she felt Helios' hold loosen around her, the little girl before them watching with interest in her blood stained eyes.

"We can give you what little strength we have left reserved in our spirits but you will need to hurry once we create that opening."

She nodded but stopped when something felt like it was burning inside her and for some reason she could see her mother in her hension days, standing tall during a fierce battle that had nearly lost her life and those around her.

She turned her face towards her a look that inspired all to be more than they were and she could hear the words ring through her mind though her lips didn't move.

'I am Sailor Moon! I stand by my friends and furballs, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!'

She smiled how she missed those days but her mother was right. She could never turn her back on them even if that's what they wanted so she did the most stupidest thing she ever thought about.

"No, a champion of justice never runs away and in the name of the moon I will pursue you!"

Helios gave her a warm smile and she felt his aura shifting as if his hold was starting to fade, she had to.

Summoning all her strength within the silver crystal she called upon her friends and family, she just prayed that they could hear her call from her.

Her staff glowed and as she clasped it she felt the rumble of energy hit her, the crystal placing itself within the wiring and with that she knew her friends had sensed her.

The girl before her blinked, curious as to what was about to happen.

"Will you attack me now?"

She asked simply.

"No."

The girl smiled wickedly but as sailor moon brought her staff to stand firmly in front of her and a smile of her own appeared on angelic face the girl felt a surge of dread creep over her.

"Crystal Moon's Dream Barrage!"

A shower of light whipped around them making the little girl laugh at the harmless effect but as the light landed around the space around them shards of crystals began to erupt encasing them in a crystal cage.

The girl's eyes widened, sailor moon held her simple warm smile as the rain of explosions and light began and shook the holds of Sailor Moon's barrier the crystals jetting out fiercely piercing all that stood in their way and then a final roar of an explosion and the dimension finally quieted the space void of life.


	15. New Day

Something was dropping onto her flesh cooling the skin at contact, wondering if it was just another trick of her imagination she ignored it and continued to look around at the vase darkness before her when the cold wet sensation hit her skin again in small droplets.

Rain was all she could think as she stretched out her hand to feel the droplets pour into her hand but felt something warm take hold of her instead.

Looking down she saw two pulsing crystals and smiled at the familiar wave of energy washed over her, bringing them close to her heart she closed her eyes and found herself thankful that at least she had managed to find them when something echoed into her ear.

Turning she could hear the murmur of what sounded as someone calling to her and that's when she noticed the small light that beamed so far away from her, unsure why she tried to move towards it her body all but aching to be near the essence far beyond her.

Keeping the small crystals held tightly to her chest she willed her body but it seemed for every step she took the farther it got, trying to call out to the light to wait she found her voice gone and began to wonder if she would ever get to the caller.

The voice echoed out again, another scarce drop of water and then without warning all blinding light causing her to shield her eyes as it overcome her.

She blinked suddenly feeling very heavy as if thousands of weights had been placed upon her, as her eyes adjusted she saw a blue sky marred with white fluffy clouds.

Had she really passed on, was this heaven?

Where was Helios and Elsa and why did she feel all the pain from her battle tearing through her body?

Trying to move she found a lack of control of her body but heard whispers beyond her vision, a sudden cast of shadow in the great warmth followed by an intake of breath and her being lifted up.

She couldn't make out the person but could tell by their gentle touch that they meant her no harm, a warm voice she couldn't make out muffled by throbbing in her ears seemed to be directed at her.

Pouring her last ounce of strength she reached out to the person and touched their face, trying to tell herself that this was real as the black started to cloud her vision once more she felt something warm and firm clasp her hand and with that she blacked out.

Something clattered beyond her dreaming world causing her to stir and as she opened her deep maroon eyes she felt a huge relief rush over her when she found that she could move.

Pushing herself up she rubbed her throbbing head noticing that her odangos where not pulling her hair back into their twin tails which made her pink tendril pool around her.

As she began to take in the familiar surroundings she slowly realized where she was as a gasp hit her ears, turning to the source she saw a sight that almost made her break down.

"Chibi-Usa!"

Her mother threw her arms around the bandaged girl and began to sob happily, Chibi-Usa smiled and began to shed her own tears as well returning the embrace her mother offered.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Hotaru-Chan and Ami-Chan said you would but I thought…"

Her mother sniffled and for a moment she could see the blunders girl from the past shine through the powerful ruler, pulling her closer and squeezing her as if she would disappear at any moment.

It hurt Chibi-Usa did admit but she wasn't going to pull out of this agonizing hug any time soon.

"I just thank the stars that you're here and alright."

She pulled away and put a hand on her daughter's face with a teary smile.

"Mama, I followed Helios and Elsa into the other world."

Her mother didn't look too surprised in fact she smiled.

"In all honestly I knew you would, we moonies have a habit of listening to our hearts and not our brains but don't ever think to repeat that. You know how the others used to tease me."

She finished in a teasing whisper making Chibi-Usa giggle then grimace as a sting rocked her abdomen, her mother looked at her worriedly.

"I-I found the queen of the moon kingdom there waiting for me…"

She watched as her mother's expressions changed and at last came to settle on a look of serenity.

"Yes, mother always did have a knack of showing up when I was at my lowest. Tell me, what did she tell you?"

"S-she said that I was now the Sailor Moon of this galaxy and that I must protect the future of the kingdoms even the Moon's, she did something to the crystal…"

That's when it hit her, the crystal hadn't it?

"Mama, where is my brooch?!"

Her mother looked away, a look of grief marrying her elegant face making Chibi-Usa sure of what she was about to confirm.

"When we retrieved your body from the battlefield your brooch had been shattered and the crystal was gone with no trace."

Chibi-Usa bowed her head, how could she have been so careless with the silver crystal?

What if something like this happened again and she nor her mother could fight because of its absence?

She felt tears form in her eyes, it was all her fault.

"Chibi-Usa, there is no need for such tears. Your life is far more precious to this world then the silver crystal."

"But mama what if-"

"Then we will fight, as Sailor Senshi it is our duty and no matter the circumstances we will prevail."

Chibi-Usa sniffled and smiled as her mother looked down at her with determination making her go into a fit of giggles again which her mother followed suit in.

They laughing were suddenly disrupted as her bedroom doors swung open again and hurried footsteps rushed to their sides.

"Princess Serenity!"

Turning she saw her father's tall frame first, his strong sapphire eyes yielding to his relief and sorrow of seeing his daughter in such a state. Grasping her small hand in his he gave her a smile and she tried to fight back more of the same tears that had threaten to spill over earlier.

She felt many arms wrap around her damaged body and as she turned to look she found the many faces of her friends with the tears that she fought to shed.

"We're so sorry we failed you."

"We'll get stronger so this will never happen again, it's a promise okay?"

"Who do you think you are running off into battle like that and getting hurt?"

"Palla Palla was scared you'd never come back!"

Chibi-Usa smiled and returned the many embraces of her friends reassuring them that she was fine and that it was none of their faults.

After the little teenage group had settled down her father cleared his throat making all the girl's in the room turn to him, Chibi-Usa couldn't place it but she felt nervous with the way her father was looking at her but with a reassuring smile from her mother and a nod at her husband to continue she felt herself ease with the soft rumble that filled the room.

"I believe you have another visitor waiting very patiently for their turn to speak with you."

Her eyes widened and she could feel her heartbeat quicken, she hoped beyond all reason it was who she wished it was and as the ceramic floor clicked with the sound of poised foot falls she felt her apprehension grow.


	16. Our Future

As the frame silhouetted the entrance to her room she felt something rise within her and suddenly had lost the ability to speak, seeing her daughter's reactions she looked at the group and whispered something to Endymion who looked at her quizzically then suddenly nodded when he saw her cheeks puff up.

"Alright girl's I think Lady Serenity needs some time alone with her guest…"

The girl's groaned but at the sight before them they muted and nodded with slight grins rushing out quickly while wishing the best to their friend who looked at their departing bodies with irritation.

As her father and mother passed the figure she noticed her mother smile and embrace them and stepped back to let her husband great them, only to speak back quickly and send a last look at her.

"…we'll be just outside the door if you need us…"

'_Probably to listen in on us, geez dad I'm not nine anymore!'_

And with that the soft click of her bedroom doors shut leaving her alone with the person that somehow seemed far too angel like, she barely had noticed that he had sat himself on the side of her bed.

His long silver hair was casually laying over his shoulders which drew her eyes to his porcelain face only to lead her to his alluring eyes that shown like the moon, she felt heat rise in her cheeks as he gave her a small smile.

'_Th-this is crazy, why am I getting so worked up now?! I mean it's not like we haven't been alone before and-'_

"Lady Serenity…"

His velvet voice slicing through her thoughts quickly drawing her to his soft lips which only made her redden more.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me and Elsa, she would have come to but I am afraid she was a little more bed ridden then she would care for"

"Oh, it was nothi-"

She was cut off once more when she felt herself suddenly enveloped in his strong warm arms, his head resting on her shoulders.

"Do not claim it was nothing, it was everything. You risked your own life for us, what if you had gotten yourself trapped there? What if you had lost?"

She felt a shudder run through his body and she felt a little worried, wrapping her arms around him and letting one rest upon his head in order to soothe him she gave a small smile.

"I didn't though, I came back."

She felt him take in a breath, a grave amount of silence spreading over them.

"I couldn't bear it, if I had lost you to that world and all because of me and my sister. I would never have forgiven myself."

Pulling out of his embrace regretfully she tilted his head up to look at her, his golden eyes making it hard to stay focused.

"But I didn't Helios, I am here and safe. So are you, isn't that what matters?"

Helios didn't answer her but continued to search her face with those alluring pools of his, unable to stop herself she lowered her lips and swept them softly across his making his breath catch.

"Helios, it is my duty to fight for what I believe is right even if everything and everyone shouts that it's wrong. It is who I am, would you have me be any other way?"

He gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"No, I couldn't love you if you did."

At this she blushed and turned away causing him to chuckle at her state.

"S-so where is Elsa anyway Helios?"

"She is in Elysion, I believe she has many things to prove to the residents there and I am sure Elysion will be glad to have her back."

"So they're going to let her stay then?"

"Of course, whether or not she is the creator of nightmare's she is as much a part of the dreaming realm as I am."

Something started to pull at Chibi-Usa's heart causing her to frown, Helios noticing this drew her gaze to him and asked her what was bothering her.

"D-does that mean that you have to leave me again?"

Helios paused uncertain how to answer his princess when a golden light began to encase her room, standing in front of her he watched as the form materlized into that of a woman.

"Elsa?"

"Indeed, I have come to offer my gratitude to the young moon princess with a gift in hopes that we may have a new beginning."

Chibi-Usa brightened at her words and moved from behind Helios and the confines of her bed much to the protest of her tired body and Helios.

As Elsa caught sight of the damaged princess she felt a pang of guilt and bowed to her uttering a teary apology, Chibi-Usa could sense the sadness in her and encircled her in a hug hoping to ease the dream casters pain.

"It's okay Elsa, we all deserve second chances."

Elsa nodded and gave a smile, making her unearthly appearance all the more dazzlingly.

"Princess I have brought you something that I think may belong to you."

As Elsa began to pull something out from behind her Chibi-Usa began to wonder what it could be, she could feel Helios tense up as if he was expecting the worse but she knew he wanted to trust her and so desperately wanted to make things right for them.

Presenting her open hands in front of her Chibi-Usa looked down and noticed beams of light dancing across a shiny surface, her breath caught as she looked closer and blocked the beams from blinding her.

There in Elsa's hand the shattered pieces of the silver crystal, Chibi-Usa rushed to her hands and carefully took the pieces encasing them in her own hold.

"Thank you so much Elsa, you don't know how much this means to me."

The woman nodded and turned to her little brother a small smile taking hold of her face as she watched him freight over the young pink haired girl.

"Helios, there is another reason I have come before you both."

Helios turned and watched his sister carefully, unsure of what he should expect of her.

"Elysion's core has spoken to me and has granted me my throne back..."

"I am glad; I understand that means you will ruler again correct?"

Elsa looked away for a moment and then looked back at him.

"Correct, that means your position over Elysion will be taken away until I step down."

Helios nodded, Chibi-Usa looked between them wondering what this could all mean.

"And you would have it this way brother?"

"Of course, far too long have you been casted by the shadows perhaps if you see what joy the light of pure hearted dreams can bring you then you will never again fall prey to chaos."

"Perhaps you are right, I will do my best to keep the dreams of people pure and I will make Elysion and you proud little brother."

Helios smiled.

"I know you will."

With that a burst of light and the spread of wings as a large golden Pegasus burst from the scene and shoot outward into the sky leaving Chibi-Usa amazed and confused, turning to look at Helios who was watching the skies nonchalantly she approached him with so many questions rushing through her.

"Helios?"

"It seems I've been evicted."

"You mean you're kicked out of Elysion?!"

He turned to face her surprising her with a smile.

"It is for the better and I can always return if I wish."

"So what does this mean then?"

"It means, you and I will be seeing each other a lot more now Chibi-Usa."

She felt her face flush from him calling her nickname and the fact that they would finally be able to see each other again.

Without thinking she rushed over to him wrapping her arms around him as he happily did the same, kissing her temple making her giggle only to blush fiercely as they heard a voice cut through the scene?

"I think we need to have a discussion about personal space little lady."

She turned and saw her father and mother standing in the doorway with amused looks.

"And about setting up a room for Helios I think."

They all turned to look at Neo Serenity who couldn't stop smiling as she looked at the two.

"What? It seems only right to have my future son in law stay close to us."

"Mom!"

Neo Serenity laughed as her daughter's face began to match her hair, turning to her husband she grabbed his hand and began to drag him away with him casting looks at his daughter and Helios.

"His almost as old as I am though." He muttered as he eyed her.

"Oh hush Endymion and help me pick out or room before I make him bunk with you tonight."

At the sound of her parents small squabble retreating down the hall she embarrassedly apologized to Helios who had an amused look on his face.

"It's alright, I enjoy the friendly atmosphere here."

He tilted her head up and swept his lips against hers and grinned against them.

"And it's not like your mother is lying."

Blushing but returning his kiss she felt something glow in her hand making them both look down to the shards of the crystal.

'_How had I forgotten to mention that to mama?!'_

But as the jewel began to shimmer brightly between them and pulse as it finally became whole again Chibi-Usa knew she could bring it up later.

Holding it close to her chest she could feel the warm energy from the crystal flow within her and as Helios wrapped his arms around her waist she knew that their time to shape the future would be soon.


End file.
